1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispensing device for individual sheets of toilet tissues which is specifically structured to include a container for the tissues. The container is also designed to be removably mounted within a conventionally structured and disposed toilet roll mounting structure or facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use and packaging of individual tissues most commonly referred to as facial tissue, as been known to the consuming public for many years. Similarly, numerous types of containers or dispensing assemblies have been developed and exist in the prior art which are specifically directed to the containment and the dispensing of the individual tissue sheets. Such dispensing containers typically allows the user to remove any number of such individual tissues one at a time in a manner which readily makes the next most adjacent tissue readily positioned for removal from the contained tissue group.
To the contrary, tissues commonly known as toilet tissue are typically available to the consuming public and used thereby in "roll" form wherein individual sheets are readily separable from one another but are collectively presented and packaged in a roll configuration. Attendant dispensing facilities associated with the support and dispensing of such roll-type toilet tissue ar found in almost every home and most commercial or public bathroom facilities. While the utilization and dispensing of toilet tissue in the roll configuration is of course operable and well accepted by the public, it is easily recognizable as being more economical to dispense toilet tissue individually in sheets in a manner generally similar to the dispensing of facial tissues, as set forth above. However, few if any prior art structures lend themselves specifically to the mounting of a dispensing container for the containment and packaging of the individual sheet so that such container may be adapted to conventional roll supporting structures of the type found in most bathroom facilities.
By way of representation of typical prior art structures, the following U.S. Patents are representative of the individual tissues from a contained stacked array.
Spiegelberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,225, discloses the dispensing of wet tissue packs or cleansing tissues arranged in a stacked array from the interior of a box-like container. Similarly, Cassia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,235, discloses a dispenser for the containment and disbursal of interleaved sheets of tissue. Fine, Des. U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,247, represents a design of a tissue dispenser structure which apparently may be wall-mounted due to the existence of adhesive on a rear surface thereof.
Shimada, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,685, discloses a method and device for separating carton layers to open a closed-type carton container and therefore is primarily directed to the formation of a dispensing opening through which contained tissues are in fact removed from the interior of the container. Similarly, Masui, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,952, discloses a box-type container for facial tissues having a similar simply disposed and readily accessible opening initially covered by a weakened segment tongue or flap. Also similar is the structure disclosed in the patent to Wyant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,240, directed to a toweling package comprising a stack of folded or interleaved paper towels and a plastic wrapper enclosing such towels.
Goebel et. al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,054 and Hein, III et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,200 both disclose tissue cartons wherein tissues are dispensed through an accessible opening independent of one another.
The patent to Mallow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,862, discloses a scented tissue dispensing container including a dispensing box in which the supply of tissues are contained having a closure structure specifically adapted for the dispensing of scented tissue.